Something Stolen
by PervertFarmer
Summary: Lydia couldn't handle it anymore. She looked deeply into Allison's dark, chocolate brown eyes, wanting so badly to kiss her. "And, I'll tell you something else Allison Argent, I can no longer stand watching someone have something that belongs to me." She whispered, leaning in. Before Allison could react, Lydia kissed her lips. ONE SHOT! GIRLXGIRL!


Lydia was pissed. Actually, beyond pissed. Why? Well, she wasn't quite sure, but as she stood there and watched Allison and Scott slowly become an item once more, acting as if the red head wasn't even there, she was faintly becoming aware of the reason.

It was infuriating how these two kept breaking up and getting back together just as quickly. She wished they'd hurry up and settle for together or not together. She nearly gagged when they kissed. It was like watching a slug trying to make out with a butterfly. Allison being the butterfly no less. She couldn't fathom why Allison even let this guy touch her, it really pissed her off.

She let out a frustrated huff, rolling her eyes at them. "I'm going to leave before I become a witness of sexual harassment." Lydia quipped, Scott gave her a confused look while Allison rolled her eyes, clearly getting the message between those lines. The one that says: You could do a lot better! A trash can would be an upgrade from this brainless idiot you call your boyfriend.

Without another word, Lydia left and headed for chemistry. She usually sat with Allison at their usual spot by the window, but instead, she took a seat at a different lab, next to some kid with a weird name. Sillie? Stalis? It didn't matter.

Allison soon came in, expecting to find Lydia at their usual table, but to her shock and dismay, she wasn't there. She frowned deeply, seeing that Lydia was sitting next to Stiles instead. Lydia looked back at the brunette, a resigned look on her face that betrayed the guilt in her heart when she saw that obvious hurt in Allison's eyes. Oh well, she deserved this. Lydia convinced herself of this and for the rest of class, she kept her eyes glued to the board, ignoring the spastic boy next to her.

Lunch was the same. Lydia avoided Allison, sitting with her usual crew and not once giving any attention to Allison who sat two tables down with her boyfriend, Scott and his friends. But ten minutes in and she couldn't help, but sneak a glance. It pained her to see Scott lean over and place an intimate kiss to Allison's lips. The strawberry blonde gritted her teeth in annoyance. She hadn't realized she was staring intently at them when Allison looked up, their eyes meeting for a split second. Lydia quickly looked away, tuning back in to her friend's conversation.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Lydia quickly made her way to her car, making sure not to be stopped by anyone. She wanted to desperately leave this place as fast as possible. Just as she opened the door to her car, she heard someone call her voice.

"Lydia! Wait up!" Lydia closed her eyes in complete exhaustion, muttering obscenities to herself as she heard the sound of heels clicking against asphalt, coming closer. Letting out a sigh, she turned to see Allison there, walking up to her, face flustered as if she had been running.

"Yes?" Lydia said, her voice dripped in annoyance. Allison's eyes widened slightly for a moment in reaction to Lydia's coldness, before frowning. "You're suppose to take me home, remember?"

"Why can't your boyfriend, Scott take you?" Lydia muttered, hissing Scott's name as if was poison on her tongue. Allison's frown became deeper.

"His mom has the car, so he can't." She said simply, looking as if she wanted to say something else. Lydia cut in before she could though, afraid of what she was going to say.

"Come on then, get in." She said before climbing in the drivers side, waiting for Allison to get in.

* * *

The ride was awfully silent, Lydia's grip on the steering wheel was so tight, her knuckles were white. This didn't go unnoticed by Allison who was fidgeting in her seat. She could sense the tension in the air, in fact it had been there all day and Allison couldn't understand why. Swallowing hard, she gave Lydia a sideways glance.

"Lydia.. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired." It was cold and defensive, leaving no room for a response. Allison frowned, looking out the window, racking her brain for a solution to the obvious problem before them, even though she didn't exactly know what the issue was.

"Oh! Do you want to hangout this weekend? There's this bowling alley I've been wanting to go to for a while now and I wa-"

"Why not ask Scott?" Lydia cut in, eyes remaining on the it was again. The 'Scott' response. Allison let out a frustrated sigh, looking completely at Lydia.

"What's your problem? Why do you keep bringing Scott into our conversations? Do you have a problem with him?"

"I do. I do have a problem with Scott. I don't think he deserves you." Allison was not expecting that. Her eyes widen, confusion and surprise in her eyes, but Lydia was still looking at the road so she didn't see it.

"What do you mean he do-" once again, Lydia cut Allison off.

"He's an idiot Allison. He keeps making mistakes, the same ones at that. He ditches you or cancels and doesn't even have a good reason. I don't understand how you can willing go back to him every time so he can just hurt you again." Lydia said voice strained, eyes locked on the road as if her life depended on her not looking at Allison. Allison's eyes widened even more, unbelieving of what she was hearing.

"Scott's a good guy, Lydia. He loves me and I love him. I'm sorry if you don't agree with us being together or you don't think he's good for me, but he's doing the best he can." She said defensively. Suddenly, Lydia pulled the car over to the side of the road, cutting off the engine before looking intently at Allison. Allison couldn't help but gasp, Lydia's eyes piercing her soul, holding such a powerful captivating glint in them.

"Let's get one thing straight, Allison Argent. I don't think Scott is bad for you, I know he is. He leaves you waiting for him in the dead of the night, not a single idea of where he might be, he hides things from you, and he even forgot about your date that you guys had planned for weeks. Your anniversary date. If he truly loved you, which is impossible, because no one can love you as much as I do, he would be the one sitting next to you right now, pouring his heart out. He'd be the one who would be there for you when you're having a bad day or you just can't cope with your period, but he's not, I am. I'm the one willing to move a mountain for you or go and rob the Greek gods of their weapons just to please you. So don't you ever say that he loves you, because it's not the way I love you." Lydia said, not once breathing as she poured her heart out, letting out feelings and secrets she had so hidden that she had forgot they were even there.

Allison looked at Lydia for a long time, eyes wide, lips slightly parted as if debating wether to say something. The silence was torture for Lydia, but she willed herself to wait for Allison to say something, giving the brunette as much time as she needed.

"Lydia... I didn't know... I...I couldn't have..." Allison was at a complete lost for words.

"Now you do." Lydia mumbled. She looked deeply into Allison's dark, chocolate brown eyes, wanting so badly to kiss her. "And, I'll tell you something else Allison Argent, I can no longer stand watching someone have something that belongs to me." She whispered, leaning in. Before Allison could react, Lydia kissed her lips, the feeling soft and electric at the same time. It sent a shiver down Allison's spine, it made her heart cry for more. She couldn't believe how undone one little kiss could leave her.

Lydia pulled away, leaving their faces inches apart as she looked at Allison, so much sincerity in her eyes. "I love you, Allison." She muttered, brushing the side of her cheek with her hand. Allison could've sworn her heart had stopped beating, as if the word itself could replace it and continue to keep her alive.

"I.." Lydia was afraid of what Allison was going to say, so to shut her up, she leaned back in and kissed her more roughly this time. She licked Allison's bottom lip, catching it between her teeth, as she ran a hand across her creamy thigh, the skin so soft. Dipping her tongue into her mouth, she could taste mint with a hint of chocolate, making her hungry for more.

Allison let out an involuntary moan, a tingling sensation working its way through her body as she let herself be lifted away to a fog of pleasure. She brought a hand up to cup Lydia's cheek, the other on the strawberry blondes waist as she deepened the kiss.

Lydia needed to get closer, to feel more of Allison's warmth. Pulling away, she quickly unbuckled her belt before reaching over and unbuckling Allison's as well. Allison let out a surprised gasp when her seat was suddenly reclined backwards, falling to a complete 180 position. Lydia soon followed, snuggled between Allison's legs as she kissed her again.

Allison let out another moan in the kiss, hands running up Lydia's back, underneath her shirt, nails teasingly scratching at the soft skin there. Lydia arched her back slightly, feeling Allison's nails that sent a spark of pleasure down her spin to her groin. Lydia ran her hand up Allison's thigh, the hem of her dress riding up, slowly exposing more of her creamy thigh as the other hand lightly groped her breast through her dress. Allison, arched her back, pressing her body more into Lydia's hands, silently begging for more of her touch.

She bit her lip, looking pleadingly into Lydia's eyes. Lydia smiled slightly, kissing her again, this time more gently and reserved.

"I love the way you bite your lip." Lydia whispered, running a thumb over Allison's bottom lip. The touch made Allison shudder in pleasure. Suddenly, she took her thumb in her mouth, eliciting a gasp from Lydia. The red head blushed, the feeling of Allison's warm tongue rolling around her thumb sent spike of pleasure through her body, settling in her groin.

"God, Allison." She moaned, voice filled with lust. She could no longer hold back. She slid her hand up between Allison's hand, a gasp coming for the brunette as Lydia ran a finger slowly across the expanse of her panties, feeling the soaked material. "You're so wet right here." She murmured, looking at Allison as she continued to rub her pussy, pressing her palm against her. Allison blushed slightly, but was unable to keep her body from moving, hips rolling into her hand, craving more contact.

Lydia bit Allison's lip teasingly, her other hand sliding under Allison's dress and bra, fondling the skin there, teasingly pinching the nipple there, making Allison arch her back even more. Lydia kept a slow and steady pace with her fingers, rubbing Allison's clit through her panties gingerly.

Allison couldn't keep from moaning, craving more and more whenever Lydia rubbed her clit with slightly more pressure, or pinched her erect nipple even harder, making her even wetter. Lydia pressed her lips against Allison's neck, sucking the skin there as she finally, slipped her hand underneath Allison's underwear, her fingers quickly becoming slick with Allison's wetness.

"Ah!" Allison moaned loudly, Lydia's warm fingers, rubbing harder at her clit, sending an almost unbearable shudder through her body, a heat boiling in her groin. She swayed her hips in rhythm with Lydia's rubbing. She bit her lip, trying hard not to moan again. Lydia smiled, moving to Allison's ear and biting her ear love teasingly as she slipped a finger inside of Allison.

"I want to hear you." She whispered in her ear, fingering going deeper into the warmth of her pussy. Allison opened her mouth, taking in a sharp inhale before letting it out in a moan so loud and lustful, it sent chills down Allison's spine. "That's my girl." Lydia cooed, licking down the crook of her neck to her breast. She took one of her nipples in her mouth, sucking greedily as she continued to fuck her with her finger.

Allison let out broken moan, moving her hips to meet each of Lydia's thrust, wanting desperately to feel Lydia's fingers deep inside of her, filling her up to the point of Allison spilling over the edge.

"P-please.. More. I want more." Allison cried, grabbing a fistful of Lydia's hair. Lydia smirked around Allison's nipple, looking up at the brunette as she added another finger, speeding up her pace. She spread her fingers apart inside of her thumb pressing harshly against her clit. Allison bit her lip, tears brimming her eyes from the mere frustration of not being able to get all of what she wanted, and she knew Lyida knew as well.

Lydia smirked even more, releasing Allison's abused nipple from her mouth. "You have to be more specific Allison or I won't know what is you want exactly." She breathed. Allison scowled at her, but wasn't effective seeing how she was too busy being finger fucked. Oh god, Lydia was going slow again, her slow pace driving Allison crazy.

"Please, fuck me hard. Stuff all your fingers in my pussy, please!" Allison begged, panting hard as she moved her hips more recklessly. Lydia smiled, kissing between her breast.

"Your wish is my command." Lydia muttered. She added another finger, slowly fucking Allison with her three fingers, relishing in the way Allison squeezed around her. "You really love my fingers don't you. You're practically swallowing them."

Allison couldn't help but blush, the things Lydia was saying were so embarrassing yet such a turn on. Then she felt Lydia insert a fourth finger, and that sealed the deal. She moaned loudly, breathing labored as her groin became hotter and brimming with an unbearable pleasure as Lydia increased her pace, her fingers driving hard into her pussy. Digging her nails into Lydia's shoulder, she let out a strained moan, face red as she came, eyes shut tight. Lydia fingered her throughout her orgasm, drinking up every sound that left Allison.

She suddenly pulled out her fingers, sucking on them slowly, tongue running across each one individually as she looked at Allison, the brunette breathing hard, body undone at the seams. Allison looked at Lydia with half lidded eyes. Leaning down, she kissed the red head, tasting the salty yet sweetness of herself on her tongue. That's when Lydia remembered something.

Pulling away, she looked at Allison unsurely. "How do you feel about me?" She wasn't worried about, Scott. He was an easy task, but she needed to know right here and now whether Allison loved her or not. Allison looked at Lydia for a long time, face unreadable before breaking into a smile.

"I love you.. Which was what I was going to say if you hadn't cut me off." She mumbled. Lydia couldn't help but smile, relief and happiness washing over her. "Now, will you kiss me already?" Allison mumbled, already missing this perfect lips on her own.

* * *

**please leave a review!**


End file.
